Black Juniper: Legal Trainer
by Phantom High
Summary: Most kids always dreamt of being the best Pokemon Trainer. But Black Juniper isn't like that. He wants to be a lawyer. However when a black fox shows up, his plans were altered. Watch as he journeys through Unova to fight for one thing only...the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**An Unusual Boy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Pokemon is property of Nintendo and Game Freak**

**I was inspired by The Last Dragonite's story "It's Not Always Black or White: The Musical" and well I haven't been writing for a while, so I figure now would be a good time to do it.**

**I don't know how good it'll be, but if I get some positive feedback, I may consider requesting from OCs from you guys. Only time will tell.**

**Now onto the story**

April 17 10:12 a.m.

Nuvema Town

Juniper Laboratories

Professor Juniper, the critically acclaimed expert in pokemon, goes upstairs. She just delivered a gift with three pokeballs for a group of teens (13 was it?). After that she went back to her lab which also serves as their home. She starts to wonder where _he _is until she could hear some snoring from upstairs. Smiling she heads upstairs and opens the door.

The room is a mess with various thick books lying scatter about the floor, papers strewn all over the desk, and bed not being made. Professor Juniper sees a young boy with his head resting on the said desk. She opens up the window to get some light in to the room. She goes to the boy and said "Its time get up Black."

The boy, called Black, is rather surprised by this as he abruptly gets up and says "Hold it! The defense will li-" Black sees Juniper patiently waiting for him. "Oh, uh, sorry about the mess mom. Was too caught up with studying."

"It's fine Black." said Juniper "But you really don't have to go through all that studying. You haven't reached 15 yet." She looks at Black sternly "To be honest, I'm actually worry about you."

"Mom! I'm fine!" said Black embarrassingly.

Juniper is silent as she looks at Black and says "Make sure you clean up your room okay. Oh, and can you help me with some research and taking care of the pokemon later?"

"Sure, mom." said Black as he gathers all his books.

…

_My name is Black Juniper. That lady is my mother, Professor Juniper. Even though we're not related by blood, she's still my mom. As for the mess with this room, it's because I'm studying to become a __**lawyer**__. Yeah, while other kids want to be pokemon trainers, I actually want to become a defense attorney. As for why…it's related to a memory, something from the past. _

_If you were to ask me, I probably couldn't tell you too much because I can't recall anything. All I knew was that it's what made me the adopted son of Juniper._

…

Black is putting his very thick textbooks into the shelves, organized his notes into a binder, and fixes his bed. He gets dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie. He opens the window to get some fresh air in only to close it hastily to block incoming fire. He looks across the window to see three teens from his neighbor's house through the window having a pokemon battle.

Black recognizes the trio as Bianca, Cheren, and White. Bianca Summers tends to be…absent minded, and that is putting it lightly in Black's word. She is possibly the definition of klutz, but she is always smiling. She is the most chipper person in the world. Apparently her starter is the water-type, Oshawott. Black remembers all too well that it's personality is that of a prankster, always seeking attention. Black grimaces as he remembers the incident where a bucket of mud fell on his head. Or that time when that Oshawott made the floor slippery so Black will trip and fall. Now that Black thinks about it, he was always the victim of Oshawott's tricks.

Cheren Wilson is considered to be the serious and studious of the trio. Black honestly doesn't know much about him except back when they were younger, Cheren will pick up books about strategy and tactics while Black is trying to get the basics of the law. Every now and then, Cheren will come by to the lab to learn from Professor Juniper and occasionally talk with Black. Black remembers all too well that talking to Cheren was like talking someone from another planet. Black sees Cheren picked up Tepig, the ever so energetic fire-type. All Black could remember is being exhausted simply from trying to chase it for most of the afternoon. Black chuckles on how on earth is Cheren supposed to handle this bundle of energy.

The last of the trio he sees is White Hilde. The only words Black could describe her are: ambitious, fearless, and headstrong. Unlike the reclusive Black, White is always ready to meet the world head on. Many people believe she will become an excellent trainer, maybe becoming the champion of Unova. Her pokemon is the grass snake, Snivy, the pokemon that gave Black the least trouble back in Black's care. It always seems bored by its environments, despite the shenanigans that Oshawott and Tepig managed to pull.

The three of them are looking as though they're having fun since this will be their first day as trainers. Black honestly can't think of himself as a trainer. After all, he's just Avril Juniper's adopted son, a student of law (and a damn good one too), and a Marvel vs. Capcom buff.

After he finishes cleaning his room, he heads downstairs to see Professor Juniper running some tests on three patrats. He sees a note stating which pokemon have to be taken care off. One glance at the list says:

(4) Pidoves

(3)Drilblurs

(7)Venipedes

(5)Lilipups

(6)Purloins

"_Oh, joy."_ thought Black _"This is SO going to be fun."_ The worst part is just a small fraction of his very busy day.

April 17 3:49 p.m.

Nuvema Town

Juniper Laboratories

Black is exhausted from all this running around, trying to get order around this lab. The Lilipups keep chasing the Purloins, the three elemental monkey pokemon are trying to grab the Pidoves, Venipedes hiding in the most unexpected places…Black is starting to wonder how he could continue like this and wonders as to why people are sending pokemon to his mom's lab, when he remembers it's the only well-known lab in Unova. He takes a look at the list to see the last one,

(1)Zorua.

Black stares at the name. Zorua. He doesn't know what that pokemon is. Granted it's not as up-to-date as someone like Cheren, but he's pretty familiar with a good deal of it and does have a working knowledge. He hears Juniper walking from the testing room yawning.

"Hi, Black. Are you finished?"

"Almost mom, just need to find that pokemon called 'Zorua'." said Black.

Juniper looks at Black and slaps her forehead "Whoops, sorry Black. I forgot to tell you about Zorua…like the fact it can create an illusion around itself."

"Really? Don't remember this particular one around the lab." said Black thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it was here last week, and…wait there it is!" exclaimed Juniper as she points to what looks like a small black fox, with tuffs of scarlet fur on top of it. It's eyes look so cold and fill with some sort of rage as it glares at Juniper and Black. However, the most striking feature is a "Z" shaped mark on it's front left leg.

"Black stay back…this thing isn't exactly friendly." warned Juniper.

"Mom, it can't be th-" Black didn't even get to finish his sentence as the Black-Fox Pokemon jumps onto his face, scratches him, and runs off outside. Black puts pressure to the areas where he was scratched at, which aren't too deep.

"B-Black, are you alright?" asked Juniper worryingly as she grabs some peroxide and a cloth.

"Yeah, I'm just fine…" said Black as he winces from the chemical rubbing on his wounds "Yeesh, what is that Zorua's problem? I know you said it wasn't friendly, but that doesn't really say its ready to claw my face off."

"…Sorry, it's just that this Zorua really can't trust anybody, people or pokemon." explained Juniper "Honestly I feel sort of sorry for it."

"_What about me? I nearly had my face scratched off!"_ thought Black as he tries to compose himself. "Is there a problem for this…um…Zorua?"

Juniper thinks about it for a moment while saying "Well…Zorua is going to be…**euthanized**."

"Well I don't see the problem with-"said Black but soon catches himself "Wait…did you just say that Zorua is going to be euthanize?"

Juniper is taken aback from her adoptive son's exclamation. "Er, yes. In fact, Zorua will be euthanized **in this lab**."

Black is not satisfy with the answer and only haves more questions. "Why though? I mean, sure it's not very friendly, but it can't be that bad."

"I…I don't know Black." admitted Juniper "All I know is that I received the Zorua along with documents explaining the predicament." She sees Black looking blank "I suppose you want to see those documents."

"Y-Yes I do." replied Black. Juniper nods her head as she goes to her desk and comes back with some papers in hand. Black examines these documents stating:

The Society Act

Pokemon:Zorua Age:2

Date of being Euthanized: 18, April,2011

Reasons: According to witnesses, the pokemon (Zorua) has been what the citizens called it a "Bad Luck Charm". Even though no evidence can support that, it's undeniable that the pokemon(Zorua) threatened the town by its nature as it will assault anyone who comes close to it. At least 21 people has been hospitalized because of the pokemon(Zorua). Authorities have now declared a "Menance to Society". 

Signed by: Frederick Nickelson

Director of Department of Humane Safety

Black skims the document, but has a general idea as to what is going on. He bit his tongue as he composes himself. "This is so stupid." said Black.

"I know Black. They just don't understand that Zorua." said Juniper.

"Mom…how rare are the Zoruas?" asked Black as he is looking at the document twice and flipping the pages.

"How rare? Hmmm," Juniper thinks of her answer for a moment "I'm no expert in that field, but people will claim they are incredibly lucky to find one. That's how rare they could be."

"…I thought so…" mumbled Black.

"Huh?"

"Is it fair to say there aren't many of them left?"

"Actually… yes. Zoruas are in the Top 5 Most Endangered Pokemon Species along with Hoenn's Feebas and Relicanth, Kanto's Marowaks, and Sinnoh's Rotoms. In fact, I think Zoruas were…hunted…for…" Juniper comes to the realization to what her son is getting at.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Black looks at the document in disgust "'Menace to society' my a-"

"Black, language…" warned Juniper.

"…behind." said Black for a save "I think what really happened was this; the Zorua was fighting in self-defense, but from a witness's point of view it look as though it was assaulting the hunters. The hunters took the idea and say it was doing that. It's a win-win situation. Town gets rid of bad luck and the hunters could recover its corpse for…whatever…" Black finishes theorizing when he sees Juniper in deep thought.

"Black…this sounds pretty convoluted, but it does make sense. But why didn't anybody bring it up?" asked Juniper "I mean, we could use this argument to prove-"

"Sadly mom, it won't work." said Black as he puts the document away "We don't have the proper evidence to counter the argument. Not to mention…when was the last time you heard having a trial for a pokemon?"

Juniper scratches her head in frustration "Are you saying there is nothing we could?" She paces in circles while thinking of a way to help that Zorua.

Black crosses his arm, eyes dotting behind as if he's looking back for an answer. He heads upstairs to his room.

"Black, where are you going?"

"I'll think of a way to save that Zorua. I'm sure there's a way to change its fate completely." said Black "I'll come down for dinner."

Unknown to them, the Zorua heard the whole conversation… from the beginning to Black looking at the document to his theory to him going upstairs.

**Hiya guys. Yeah this is the first time I wrote something for a long time so I felt, why not? FYI I got my inspiration from playing the Ace Attorney games. Than those ideas start popping.**

**I might do OCs but if don't feel up to the task, I'm sorry.**

**Also give me as much constructive criticism as much as you can. For me, I feel I really need to nail Black's personality a bit more.**

**Anyway disclaimer: Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokemon. If I were to own pokemon though, I would make it so that you'll have a way to check the natures of pokemon during battle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Z the Zorua

**Sorry about the delay folks. For the first time, my flash drive got corrupted. It sucks since I had to redo some of my schoolwork, erased this chapter, and made me lose Yggdra Union. Well guess that's how things are.**

April 18 9:47 a.m.

Nuvema Town

Juniper Laboratories

Tic…toc…

That is the sound Zorua has been hearing all day. It sat at the corner of the lab, waiting. Occasionally, a couple of Patrats will try to get close only for Zorua to scare them away with its glare. Zorua waits patiently with each tic on the clock. Somehow, it knew it was 'going to sleep' as the other pokemon would say.

The sound of an automobile comes and stopping in front of the lab.

Professor Juniper opens the door to be greeted by three middle aged men wearing brown business suits and their fedoras going down that you won't see their eyes. Each of them is carrying a briefcase containing most likely business objects.

"Greetings Professor Juniper." spoke one of the business men in a monotonous tone. Professor Juniper hesitatingly brings the trio in.

Zorua can hear the group of humans talking. It doesn't understand a word they're saying, but it knows what they're talking about. It looks up to see Juniper pick up the Zorua from it's corner. Te two of them come and face the three men.

"Hmm…let me see." said another with a somewhat soft voice. "Hmmm, yes everything checks out including the scar. Very well then…Professor Juniper, will you please hand the Zorua to us?"

The question makes Juniper a little bit confuse. "Huh?" was what she said before stating, "I was under the impression that the euthanization would be taking place in this lab."

None of the three men said anything. The third finally broke the silence. "Our apologies, Professor Juniper. It's just that there has been a slight change of plans." The voice has a sort of demanding tone in it.

"…Why was I not inform of this?" asked Juniper.

"Once again, please accept our apologies Professor Juniper. It was a last minute decision on our part." spoke the monotonous man "Now we would ask you again; would you hand over the Zorua to us?"

Juniper bites her tongue as she looks at the Zorua. The Zorua's eyes look pale like the tombstones in Celestial Tower. Juniper knows that it is ready to accept its fate, whether it is good or bad.

Juniper outstretches her arms with Zorua as the business man opens it up to take it in. It was less than a foot away when…

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone looks around to see who just said it. They hear someone's footsteps coming down very violently. Black soon comes into the room; dress in his sweats jacket and shirt along with carrying some documents in hand.

"You can't euthanize the Zorua." said Black as he almost lost his balance.

The three men are in silence wondering the same thing…"Who is that boy?"

At last, Juniper clears her throat and asks, "Black, what are you doing?"

Black manages to support himself on the wall. "Isn't it obvious mom? I'm going to say that the Zorua can't be euthanized."

The three men are silent for the third time. One of them spoke "…Young man…I could see that you're passionate about pokemon…" he spoke slowly, making sure he got Black's attention. "But alas, we have no choice. We must abide to the Society Act, so it has to be put to be euthanized."

Black waits patiently to see if the business man is going to add anything else. When he realizes he does not seem to have more to add, he finally said "Yes, that is true." said Black "However…this law will only be apply to **wild pokemon**."

"…Excuse me?" ask one of the business men.

"Are any of you three are familiar with the 'Trainers' Burden' law?"

"…No. Please enlighten us…young man." said one of the business men, his tone indicating a challenge.

Black pulls out a document from the others he is holding. "Essentially, what that means is that any pokemon under the ownership of a trainer conducts a misdemeanor, than the trainer has to face the consequences in their pokemons' stead." To make his point, Black shows a document to the three men with the law that he spoke of.

"Well there is certainly nothing wrong with this law." chuckled one of the men "But there is one thing you overlooked young man."

Black does not say a word, and instead, let the other continue in what he is about to say.

"The fact is that the Zorua IS a wild pokemon. Hence, it makes your argument of not getting to be euthanize…" he pause for a second "…null and void. However, I do see a future where you can be the master of the law."

Black doesn't say a thing. His face tells nothing as he hands Juniper another piece of paper. "Mom, can you sign this for me?"

Juniper is a little confuse as to what her son could possibly want her to sign. It changes when she sees the document

Trainer Registration

Last Name: Juniper First Name: Black

Age: 13 Hometown: Nuvema Town

School Name: Smogon Primary

Parent/Guardian signature:

Juniper sees the parent signature blank. She rummages through her pocket to take out a ball-point pen and signs her signature. "Congratulations Black, you're now legally a trainer. Sadly, there aren't any other starters." She spoke with such an official tone, as if the three men are spectators.

"I understand. But what about the Zorua?" asked Black as casual as he can be.

"Zorua?" she looks at said pokemon, whose eyes are full of confusion, as it looks back. "I suppose so. It is not part of my research."

"N-now now Professor Juniper, let's not be too hasty about this." said one of the business men "Surely you can spare one."

"Sorry, but each and every one of the pokemon are very crucial to the research…except for Zorua." said Juniper.

"Well…" one of the men starts to show concern at the situation at hand "But if your son takes in Zorua, he'll have to pay the consequences."

"True, but it is normally a fine for actions that aren't too serious like vandalism, **assault**, and eating other peoples' food." explained Black.

"I'm willing to pay for whatever fine it will end up being." said Juniper.

"…Professor Juniper…is there no other way for us to convince you to let go of the Zorua?"

"…No, at least not legally." said Juniper. Zorua looks at the three men, than to Juniper, and finally to Black with shock.

"…" The three men are speechless. They let the whole situation sink in while trying to figure out where it went wrong. They agree on the answer.

Black is what happen.

One of them sighs and says, "Very well then. Let us go gentlemen. We must report this…" The three gentlemen leave. As the sound of the automobile going away farther and farther, Black collapses on the floor.

"Great job Black." said Juniper as she lifts her son up from the floor "Can't believe you found a way to save Zorua."

"Y-Yeah…" said Black shaken from what might be sleep withdrawal "Good thing…we still had some coffee left…"

"Huh? You actually drank some of it?" asked Juniper "Now that I think about it…I did smell something brewing last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that mom. Man, I don't know how people could drink it. Its so…bitter."

"…You didn't add any sugar, did you?"

Black looks at Juniper with a surprised look as he says, "You're kidding me…Well, at least it was drinkable." He looks at the Zorua who is just trying to let what just happen sink in. "Well Zorua, looks like we won our-yeowch!" Black tried to grab Zorua, but it scratched him again right in the face. Zorua walks away to outside the lab while Juniper gets more peroxide.

"You're okay Black?" she asks as she applies the chemical onto his face.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Black winces every time the chemical is rubbing on his face "Yeesh, I think the Zorua just hates me."

"Oh, I don't think it hates you."

"Why would you say that?" asked Black.

"Because…the scratches aren't as deep as yesterday." said Juniper.

April 19 9:21 a.m.

Nuvema Town

Juniper Laboratories

Juniper is drinking some coffee as she reads the newspaper while Black is eating some fruits for his breakfast. All the pokemon in the lab are eating from their plates, including, surprisingly, Zorua. Zorua briefly glances to the others as it drags its plate away. For the most part, it's a regular day.

That is, until the doorbell rings.

Juniper opens the door up, now both confused and annoyed at who are at the front steps.

It is the three men from yesterday, except they're not wearing hats. Two of them looks around in their forties, one having a mustache that has been dirtied by recent events, and the other looks as though he has not had the chance to shave.

The last one looks in his thirties wearing a pair of glasses, with one lens being broken.

"Um…is there a problem?" asked Juniper. She questions how the men got into this condition as she knows full well Nucula Road is generally safe. Not to mention, if they DID get into an accident then it should have been breaking news.

"Forgive us for looking like this Professor Juniper." said the man with the glasses in a hasty voice "But is it alright if we come inside to your lab?"

Juniper is still trying to figure out what is going on with all this. Eventually she replies, "You three already came yesterday, so I won't allow it. But it looks as though you'll need medical attention, so I'll call paramedics."

It is now the three men's turn to be confused. The mustache man speaks up as he states "Professor…we never came yesterday."

This causes Juniper to stop her momentum. "Excuse me?" was all she could say.

The unshaved man mumbles, "Oh no, we're too late."

"What is going on?"

April 19 9:33 a.m.

Nuvema Town

Juniper Laboratories

The three men are looking at their cup of coffee as Juniper patiently waits for someone to speak up. Black wants to question (in his mind cross-examine) the three men, but no words can come out from his mouth. Zorua sniffs at the three men curiously.

After lightly sipping some of his coffee, the glasses man says, "I suppose we own you an explanation."

"…That would be nice to have." said Juniper "First of all, from what you said at the front door is that you're NOT going to take Z the Zorua to be euthanized, correct?"

"Yes, that is what we said." said the unshaved man.

"If that's the case, why would you send mom a document stating and ordering the euthanization of Zorua?" asked Black.

The three men look at each other and hustle together. After what seems to be forever, they turn to face the Junipers. "What we're about to tell you is classified information. We trust that you could keep it that way."

Juniper nods as she shuts the window in the kitchen while Black locks the door, and makes sure no one is in sight. They nod as an okay.

"Okay, before we start, I want to ask you a simple question: are you familiar with a group called 'Team Plasma'?" asked the mustached man.

"Of course. They been getting into Unvoa's headlines as a group of liberal pokemon activists, claiming they are there to 'free' pokemon. Everyone in Unova knows about them." she answered completely.

"_I didn't know who they are. Guess I should remember it."_ thought Black. Soon another question rises "Hey wait a second, how is '**Team Plasma'** connected to **Zorua**? From what I understand, it sounds like they're only interested in **Trainer's pokemons.**"

"Indeed young man." said the unshaved man "And, as sure we all by now, Z is a **wild pokemon**." He takes a sip from his coffee and politely asks if he could have some sugar. Black looks through the drawer to find sugar packets and hands him to sweeten his coffee. "Thank you. Blend #304 is truly the most bitter of all. Now there's one thing you need to understand about Team Plasma."

Juniper and Black gives off this look to indicate that they're paying attention.

"Team Plasma may or may not be a very well-organized criminal ring. Though they claim to liberate pokemon, they're actually extorting them from respectable trainers." said the mustached man.

"But how could you be so sure?" asked Juniper.

"…We can't tell you everything, but over the last several years, we send in investigators to examine Team Plasma."

"So what's they're report?"

"Bits and pieces…" said the unshaved man "**Not one investigator came back alive.**"

"…!" was the reaction Black and Juniper has right now.

"Yes it was so strange. The bodies would be found in the most unusual locations and unfortunately we don't know too much what happened. However! The reports that did made it states that Team Plasma is aiming to take in control."

"**Take control**? How does that even work?" asked Black.

"We're not too sure, but a report did mention something about pokemon in part of this."

No one says a thing due to this fact coming to light. Black takes a leap of courage by speculating "Let me get this straight: They're aiming to gather some of the strongest pokemon in Unova so they could 'take control'? That is the connection between Z and Team Plasma?"

"Precisely." the man adjusts his broken glasses back to eye level "We wanted to make sure Z doesn't fall into Plasma's hands. We figured that if we **faked** its planned for it to be euthanized, it would have discouraged Team Plasma. Sadly, it had the **opposite effect**."

"What do you mean?" asked Juniper.

The unshaved man thoughtfully stirs his cup "For some odd reason, they actually rush what might have been their initial plan and assaulted us, and lock us away somewhere. It's a miracle we escaped."

"I think I figured it out." said Juniper "Team Plasma was hoping that they could take Z the Zorua by **impersonating** you three. However, this does beg another question: Why can't they just take it by force?"

Two of the three gentlemen slowly drink their coffee leaving the one with glasses to answer. "Simple Professor. It not that they couldn't, it is just that they **won't**"

"Huh? Why?" asked Black.

"Well from what I heard, and do take this with a grain of salt, that Team Plasma wants it to as **legal as possible**. From what I heard, they're supposed to be **well-versed with laws.**"

Hearing that statement, Black starts to sweat as the three men drink their coffee.

"I honestly do not know how you managed to keep Z with you, but it shouldn't matter. Please hand Z over. And don't worry Z, you're not going to sleep."

Juniper and Black's face are frozen with awkward smiles. "Um, quick question…does it matter if Z is a wild or owned?"

"What a peculiar question." said one of the men "However, if it IS own by a trainer, than we have no legal power for it. But that shouldn't be a problem. After all, Z is still a wild pokemon."

The three men continue drinking their coffee. Black decides to break the news. "Yeah, um, you were wondering how we managed to keep Z here." The three men nod "Well…you see…it's sorta complicated…but…"

"Z is now a trainer's first pokemon." finished Juniper. The reaction she got is the three men spitting out their coffee from the news.

"W-What did…"

"You just…"

"Say?"

"Yeah, Z is my son's, Black Juniper, first pokemon."

**I certainly hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It wasn't fun rewriting it, but I did it. Thanks for all the encouragement.**

**Yeesh how on earth could people write 5000+ words per chapter? Not that it should matter.**

**On the next chapter:**

**Black dresses as a hobo on his journey.**

**Z hates to walk by its side.**

**The introduction of N, not the letter.**

**And many more in the next episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys it is me, Observer…man I really need to change that username. Sorry if it took me a while. Got Fallout 3 and I have to say, as fun as Skyrim is, it's great to be back in the Capital Wasteland. But enough talk, lets get to this. And now I'm going to rip off from Assist Me.**

**Last time on Black Juniper: Legal Trainer**

**Evil men wanted to get Z the Zorua (not related to any Sonic Characters)**

**Black talked the men out of it like a lawyer.**

**Juniper told her adoptive son you can add sugar to coffee.**

**More strange men came to rescue Z!**

**Hot coffee was spewed out!**

**And now, the start of Black Juniper's journey.**

_This is how my journey started. I was defending the Zorua who I will know otherwise as Z. I wasn't going to do something crazy…until that day._

April 19 10:39 a.m.

Nuvema Town

Juniper Laboratories

"Oh my, this isn't good." says one of the men "How long it was that Team Plasma visited you two?"

"They were here yesterday. They gave up when Black became a legal trainer and got Z." explained Juniper.

The three men hustle together and said "Very well, all we need to do is edit your son's Trainer Card before it gets send."

"Um, actually, I think it should be here today." said Black awkwardly "Those guys tend to work quick."

"Well did you use a different alias?" asked one of the three men.

"…No."

"This is bad. Team Plasma would be sure to come back."

"What? But didn't you say they wouldn't take Z **legally**?" asked Juniper.

"True, but that doesn't mean they are above criminal activities…like **murder**…"

"M-Murder?" exclaimed Black. He slams the table with both of his hands and asks "Isn't there something we can do about this?"

"Black, please calm down. I know it's very stressful situation, but you got to keep your cool." said Juniper.

"…Sorry about that mom." apologized Black "So any ideas?"

The three men are silent. They take 3 minutes to open their mouth, 2 minutes leaving their mouths open, and one minute to realize that they don't have a proper answer. "I suppose we could put you in Protection Program." said one of the business men.

"Won't work. If Team Plasma can figure out where we will be hiding, than it's pretty much over." said Juniper "However I do know one viable solution."

"Really mom?" asked Black incredulously "And what is that?"

Juniper turns to her adoptive son and says, "You're probably not going to like this one bit though."

"Oh come on mom, it can't be that bad." said Black calmly.

Juniper looks at her son and waits for a bit. She finally speaks of her plan after what seems like an eternity. "You will have to travel Unova as a trainer."

The room becomes silent after what Juniper just said. The people inside didn't grasp what Juniper just said.

"Oh, that's it?" asked Black "Well that doesn't sound so-WAIT! WHAT?"

"Think about it Black: If you were to stay on the move than Team Plasma will have a harder time tracking Z down." reasoned Juniper.

"Mom, are you crazy?" asked Black while sweating bullets.

"I personally like the idea." said one of the three business men.

"It is the most logical course of action." agreed another.

"…Huh?" was all Black could say at this situation "Hey don't I get a say in this?"

"Why not? I mean, most kids are normally excited for the start of their journey." said one of the businessmen.

"That's…the problem. I'm not 'most kids'. In fact, my background as a trainer is pretty horrendous." said Black meekly.

"It's true." said Juniper "For the longest time, Black thought that Ghost-types are weak against Psychic-type attacks."

"That…is unfortunate. But he's truly the only viable choice left."

"Well we should let Black decide." said Juniper.

"…Eh? Are you sure?" asked Black.

"Well, I'm not going to force you into doing something that you may or may not regret." said Juniper.

Black ponders for a moment. Essentially he has two options: become a trainer in order to help keep Z safe or let someone else take care of Z for them. The latter sounds quite tempting…but Black's mind sometimes works out one of the worst possible scenarios.

_ In his mind, if he were to choose the latter, it would have been a couple of days after giving Z to another trainer. He spies the headlines for the newspaper that day. It read:_

_**Beginner trainer died before the journey started.**_

_ He wonders if he did the right thing. Would he ever know? _

"Sure I'll do it." said Black after some thought.

Juniper is surprise by her son's decision, but nods. "Okay, but we'll need to buy you some supplies…and maybe some traveling clothes…and maybe a "How to Survive in the Wilds for Dummies" book…"

"M-Mom! I'm not that hopeless outdoors!" said Black.

April 20 11:09 a.m.

Nuvema Town

_On that day, the three business men tell the higher ups the situation. Meanwhile mom and I head to the market for supplies. During that time, we bumped into Mrs. Hilde. She and mom started to have a conversation, and when mom told her I was going on a journey Mrs. Hilde blinked a couple of times. Strangely, she wished me good luck._

_The total cost winded up to be 10265 pd._

April 21 8:53 a.m.

Nuvema Town

Black gets dress for the biggest day of his life…and he is not prepared. Granted, he and Juniper brought a lot of supplies, but Black isn't the most knowledgeable about training. He even took a crash course last night.

Juniper couldn't buy proper traveling clothes since they would either be too big for Black, or they would be sold out. Juniper looked through the attic to pull out her dad's old traveling clothes.

_"Hand me downs, huh? Not complaining."_ thought Black. His pants are frayed and dirty from the long travels of Unova from his grandfather. Sew patches are evident, even if you didn't have an eye for observation like Black. The jacket is earth brown and, like the pants, had been patched multiple times. Said patches were several shades of brown. It's hood is still in good shape though, which is good for rainy days. Black puts on a gray beanie hat, suggested by Juniper, since it would be harder to identify him.

In all, Black looks like a hobo. Whether it's good or bad for him, he does not know yet.

Black heads downstairs with Juniper is waiting for him as she smiles solemnly. She hands Black a wrist device to him. It has a miniature monitor strapped on to it, some numbers, and is color red.

"It's an X-Transceiver. It's a way for trainers to keep in touch with each other." explained Juniper "That way; you can call me anytime whenever you want, and vice-versa."

"Um…how on earth did you got it mom?"

"Oh, Angel loaned me her old one." said Juniper, referring to Angela Hilde.

"Well that's great…oh hey Z." Black sees the Zorua walking to by his side with a glare which frightens Black "Well, er, let's start our journey…I guess?" Black pulls out Z's pokeball and tries to return it. Z dodges smoothly from the beam. Black's mind doesn't register it immediately as he tries again for a couple of more times only to fail each time.

"Um, mom…Z doesn't want to get inside it's pokeball." whispered Black to Juniper.

Juniper thinks about it for a moment until she makes a suggestion. "Why not let it walk with you?"

Black looks skeptical about this plan. "Are you sure that will work? Doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"Trust me; it should work." whispered Juniper "Professor Ciel Elm from Johto-Kanto Region made a thesis on how a Pokémon's trust towards people increases significantly when walking with said people."

"…Guess I'll have to trust your judgment on this." said Black _"Because I literally have no clue how to handle a Pokémon like Z."_

Z glares at the duo, but goes along with the plan as he is a few steps away behind Black.

"Mom…what am I'm suppose to do?" asked Black.

"I honestly have no idea." said Juniper "But you can always count on one thing."

"Huh? What is it?" asked Black as he is abruptly being hug by his mother.

"That I will always love you…and I will be supporting you 100%." She said while trying her hardest not to cry.

Black's face is vacant at first, but hugs his mom back. "I'll keep in touch with you, mom."

"Okay…Black." said Juniper "I want to let you know one thing: I am so happy that I am your mother."

Black flusters a bit as he says, "Geez mom, you make it sound like one of us is dying…"

Juniper lets go of Black and says "Sorry…was watching too many dramas lately…" she rubs her eyes and says "Now come on! The day isn't getting any younger. That and I think Z went on without you."

"Huh?" Black looks out to see Z already on its way to Route 1. "Ngh…I'll call you when I reach to the next town mom!" Black runs off to catch up with Z.

Juniper looks out to Route 1 and focuses on Black and Z until they disappear into dots.

She sighs as she looks at the lab with the same old mess. She scratches her head as to how is she is going to do all this.

"Maybe I should make an application for my aide…" mumbled Juniper as she goes to her old home computer.

The model of this computer is considered to be a fossil compare to the one of today. The desk is litter with all sorts of research notes, coffee stains, notes for many events, and so forth. Juniper is about to make a help wanted paper for an aide when something catches her eye.

A picture.

Juniper takes out the picture to examine it. The picture has three people in it, all dated to be 7 or 8 years ago.

On the left is Avril Juniper herself, without a lab coat and instead wearing a violet vest and white sweater. At that time, she was still wearing glasses until she made the switch to contact lenses.

In the middle is a small child probably between ages 5 or 6. He is wearing a brown jacket and his hands are in his pockets, as though he was trying to keep warm. Ash soot covered his cheeks and looks extremely shy. Juniper, while not immediately, recognizes him as Black.

The person on the farthest right is a woman, probably in her twenties. Her figure is that of an hourglass, has long vivid red hair going to her shoulder, and is a little bit shorter than Juniper. Her clothes are traditional business suit which is normal by itself. However, the main color of her suit speaks volume. It is bright orange. From the pants to the suit, the main color is orange. Except for one area.

On the collar in which there is a round copper badge pinned to it.

**Sorry it took so long guys. Major flashdrive failure. Also sorry I kept stalling out the adventure. It's just like what happened to my Persona fic. Hope you don't mind. And I didn't break my usual 2000+ words. Hope you guys forgive me.**


End file.
